Super Smash Bros: Worlds apart
by bankerrtx01
Summary: Summary After Aura wars the universe is shattered it is up to the mixed band of hero's to set it right, before it all plunges ionto darkness. Part 5 of the Nintenverse (looking for a writer to do a better job pm me )
1. Members gained

Smash Brothers: Worlds apart:

Summary After Aura wars the universe is shattered it is up to the mixed band of hero's to set it right, before it all plunges into darkness.

Chapter start

( Unknown universe)

In a universe a band of 4 misfits were enjoying each other's company they included the hero brothers duo, Mario And Luigi, donkey Kong, and Yoshi, they were playing a game of Mario party, and it was Mario's roll.

After using his special die he moved and happed to land on a happing space,

A loud clap as above him a portal appeared and a Floating white glove appeared as he snatched up Mario, Luigi, yoshi and donkey Kong in one swoop before flying back into the portal screaming,

As an eerie silence echoed around the board…

**Game!**

(Pop star)

Planet pop star was an odd place, one teeming with life of all scale, there hero Kirby was not native of popstar so they were very use to aliens living among them, however the one thing they were also use to was benevolent aliens,

As one night in pop star. The hero Kirby slep quitly when a black pitched meaditor

The young hero was shaken awake by the crash. And headed out to investigate.

However he was not alone as from the castle walls Meta knight watched his original goal was one thing protect the young Kirby,

With a flap of his cape it changed into wings, " Sword, Blade Knight with me!" He said

As they headed off

At Kirby's location he found the crash and was about to check it out when a monster appeared, and reached out some tendrils to attach to Kirby

( Meta Knight appears and makes him flee, he flies and meets Samus and the others and makes there way to earth.)

Kirby tries to run but is saved when meta knight slashed the tendral off making the creature wince,

Meta knight looks back at Kirby. " go!" He said as the 3 knights battled the beast.

Kirby ran for his life thinking ' damn it why is it always something with me?!' He asked

As he ran down popstar Kirby looked for some to use.

' damn it now would be a really good time for my force star.' He thought

At that time Kabu opened his mouth and Kirby's force star lifted off to find him.

Kirby looked over and was shocked and hopped on ' huh looks like I can call it on my own now, don't worry tiff I will try to not use it often…' as he flew off

With meta knight they battled the creatures but no one got an upper hand. Only grew more tired…

" I can't… fight… anymore…" blade knight said he fell to his knees.

Sword knight ran to him as did Meta knight " take him back to the castle! I will hold him off!" Meta Knight said

Sword carried blade as they ran down the hill,

Meta knight sighed " finally…" he sighed

" I don't know who you are or why you are here but I will not allow you to pass." He said

" **do you really think you can stop me from getting the pink puffball you call a hero old man?"** The entity said

Meta knight laughed… " no… but I don't need to… THANKS FOR TELLING ME YOUR TARGET!" He roared as he lunged forward.

With Kirby he flew up to the main castle and found the guards standing by a room

And the guard commander waddle doo looked over

" Kirby what is going on the city is in a panic?!" He asked but Kirby didn't say anything just headed to the door

" oh no you don't we have struck orders not to let you in as well as the fact we need you tell me what's going-Oof!" Waddle doo exclaimed as he grabbed Kirby but he threw him off

In response the waddle dee's grabbed there spears and nervously pointed them at Kirby.

' don't let me go though you! I know I'm not powerful enough to stop it so I'm doing the next best thing! I'm making sure it leaves…' Kirby said

After a bit the Waddle dee's parted giving Kirby access to the room

Which he opened to reveal his spaceship as he walked into it

" waddle dees why?" Waddle doo asked as waddle dee with the bandana helped him up and explained everything…

" I see… Kirby in that case… be safe I'm not sure what tiff will do when she finds you gone…

' tell her I will be safe, give her my warp star to her its not full contact but at least she knows I'm alive.' He said as the hatch closed he tossed the warp star and waddle doo caught it,

" I understand Kirby, but wouldn't you rather have it?" He asked

" not if it keeps TIFF from harm…" He said as he turned on the ship and flew out of the wall,

" ugh that's gonna be hell for his Highness to pay!" Waddle doo said,

In the field Meta knight and the entity flung at each other with there speeds unrivaled.

However the battle was stopped as the starship flew overhead and Kirby looked out

Both he and the beast made eye contact Kirby stuck his tounge out and pressed the warp button flying off into unknown space,

The beast growled before it shifted and launched after Kirby's craft

" I don't know what your doing star warrior but I hope your safe, for both you and tiff's sake." Meta knight said. As he walked back to the castle.

In space Kirby plotted his course for a random jump the computer found a local system that would be able to help him labeled it as An unknown planet kirby didn't know why the name was different but he waited.

As the monster looked and lunged at Kirby he activated his jump and vanished the beast followed him.

( in space)

The Battle fleet of the Galatic federation the recent ship docked was Samus Arans ship from the remained of planet Zebes after the second death of mother brain with the sacrifice of the baby Metroid which was now all about to evolve.

As she undocked she flew off into space and found a unknown ship of origin heading some place in a hurry. Thinking either space Pirates or terrorists of some kind Samus followed them,

This ship however was the Great fox. And it was carrying some important cargo.

And thus we have our characters. And what they will form will be something the universe will tremble.

(Eoc ) well it's here the first major smash brothers fic I hope you enjoys more chapters to come keep reading -Bankerrtx01-


	2. Getting to know you

Smash Brothers: Worlds apart:

Summary After Aura wars the universe is shattered it is up to the mixed band of hero's to set it right, before it all plunges into darkness.

Chapter start

(Pokémon world: earth)

Charles Goodshow was mad, pissed even, as president of the Pokémon Leauge he had control over how humanity interacted with Pokémon, if he so wanted to he could make it so they were illegal and ban all Pokémon however that would leave humanity back into the midevil age seeing as there intire society has formed around these creatures. But that was just an example he had power.

However despite having the global aid of the rest of the world there are two places on the globe that do not give there support,

The kingdom of Rota…

And the kingdom of Hyrule. Also known as the Smash Bros alliance.

Why do they keep opposing him. He was the president of the global organization the leadership of earth, yet they don't trust him why?

He had enough he will do what is needed.

On his deck he finds a call coming from him he tapped the intercom.

" go ahead." He said

" sir we got several extraterrestrial forces headed towards the planet. They appear to be manned ships."

" more first contact good do we have a location as to where they will land?" He asked

" sir it's the...it's the Smash Bros alliance." He said

Charles raged they should be heading here.

" tell me...is the mega Energy cannon online?" He asked

" yes sir um what do you want to do?" The man asked

" shoot them down. Have a retrieval team on standby to capture them. I need to have a word with them." He said

" yes sir mr president. Also we have gotten world that another portal has appeared in The same territory about 5 days ago." The man said as he hung up.

Charles growled in rageas he reached under the desk and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and poured a glass before chugging the bottle.

( Smash brothers Alliance HQ :Battle castle)

In the battle castle, Grandmaster Ash Ketchum of Rota, his wife Serena Ketchum, his Buddy Pikachu and Aura partner Lucario over saw a meeting of King Link of Hyrule, Lady Hylia of Hyrule, and lord Demise of Hyrule. Meeting and talking to Jessie, James and Meowth of the Team Rocket Security Squad, ( TR-SS)

The meeting was quiet informative about the future tech the Hyrulians will be exposed to.

Suddenly ash felt something from his aura and stood up as he looked outside and saw a new portal appear and 4 people fell out as the portal shut.

" sorry to cut this meeting short… but we got guests…" Ash said as his hand landed On his sword.

Ash and the others reached the hallway and found the four on the ground on there back

" ohh Mario… what happened?" The man wearing green and blue groaned

" I would love to figure it out Luigi if you would Get the fuck off me?!" The man under him said

The man in green shook his head and caught eyes on Ash and the others and screamed " MARIO!" And ran behind the corner.

The man under him Mario groaned as he sat up.

" oh Grazie Luigi now then WHOA!" The man wearing Red and Blue said startled.

" ok I'm gonna to ask this once who are you and why are you here?" Grandmaster Ketchum asked

The man in Red and blue stood up " and who the FUCK! Do you think you are telling me what to do?" He asked

"Mario?!" The man behind the great ape asked Mario turned around and addressed him.

" Luigi you need to grow a backbone!" He said

" I'd listen to your brother if I were you?" Ash said as he drew his Sabre.

" I think it would be best if we let cooler heads prevail here." King link said

Ash looked at them and relized that they looked confused not in an attacking mood,

Ash had let the stress of Goodshow get to him and by doing so nearly destroyed the alliance.

Ash sighed

" my apologies King link I thank you I wasn't in the right mind…" He said

( holy shit that's a first.) pikachu said looking back at ash in shock

" quiet you or no Ketchup for a month." He said

(right shutting up now) pikachu said turning back to Mario and the others.

" look I think we should all sit down and talk will the concil chamber suit us?" King link asked

" I think so." Ash said.

In the council chamber they group of 4 explaned there side of the story and after getting aquanted went to sleep tomorrow they would be asked if they would like to join the alliance.

Ash sighed and sat back in his chair

" damn I'm ready for bed." He said

" I'm sure you are Grandmaster." A sly voice said as Serena walked into the room and leaned in the table, Ash didn't realize it at first but she was wearing a jean short skirt and no panties, one of the few public outfits she is willing to wear (due to her celebrity status as the kalos queen, and still be able to turn her husband on.

That being said even if he didn't physically recognize it the response was there

Ash moaned as Serena put her butt on his crotch and shifted to get more confortable.

Once she was "nice and snug" she turned to him and started stroking his cheeks.

" I love you…" she said

" as I love you Serena." Ash said as they both kissed,

As they broke off Ash smiled " I think the master bedroom is calling us?" Ash said

" well then, I choose you, Ash Ketchum." Serena smiles at ash who returns it from the pub but shakes his head "...no…" he said as he got up and carried her up the stairs

" what no?!" Serena Asked

Ash reached the bedroom as Serena Crossed her arms pouted " meanie." She said

" Aw and why are you upset Serena?" Ash asked

" you didn't like my pun." She said as she flicked her head to the side.

Ash chuckled. It's not the pun that I don't like Serena… it's more the fact that, I'm the one that chose you." Ash said bringing his body flush against her as Serena looked and found her husband shirtless.

" alright I accept under one condition." She said

"Name it." Ash said

You take me hard tonight my love!" She said into his ear as she laid back

" your wish is my command." Ash said as he reached for his pants

There moans of pleasure could be heard for miles.

( the next day)

Ash and Serena entered the Council chamber to see King link talking to the new people of the alliance.

Ash pulled King link aside " have you gotten anything out of where they are from and how they got here?" He asked

Link shrugged " apparently there from a place called the mushroom Kingdom, which I have never heard of apaieny it's pretty powerful the kingdom seems to be run by a Princess peach, or toadstool? I don't know the names see interchangeable I think it's generational." King link said,

" what about the monkey and the Dinosaur?" Ash asked,

" apparently the Mario brothers , the two men we talked too, said the money was called DK and is a king of his own and the dinosaurs is called yoshi," link said

Ash nodded " is there any news as to where they came from?" Ash asked

" I'd love to tell you." Link asked as Mario came up behind him

" what Mr link is trying to say is that we do not know how we got here in the first place." Mario said

Ash turned to Mario and nodded

" understandable Temporal and spacial dispersion is normal and is often confusing the first time…" ash said

"All I do know is there were white gloves and a clap." Mario said

Ash began to think, ' white cloves and a clap, Ive never heard of such a thing I may need to talk to Mew." Ash said

Suddenly Serena entered " Ash come quick have you seen the news?" She said

Ash, Link, and Mario left the room and followed Serena too the TV where the headline stated

" President Goodshow states Test firing of Mega Energy cannon to blow off compressed Energy to prevent meltdown," with another one saying " Falling debre of unknown space craft unconfirmed Target for MECannon"

On the TV president Goodshow was talking the bedubking the theory of intergalactic life.

Ash shut off the tv and sighed

" argh what the fuck is Goodshow doing now?" He asked

Jessie and James walked in and shook there head as James spoke at him "what the caption says is wrong Mega Energy weapons don't Go critical seeing as all the energy in them is dormant until it's ready to be used and dispersed immediately, in theory it can charge for a trillion years and never overload, that gun was fired with a reason and Goodshow is hiding it." James said

Ash sighed and thought.

" James Jessie Meowth Take the blackbird and recon the Area quitly I want to know what Goodshow is hiding. By the time you get back I think a permanent Airfield will be established for the blackbird." Ash said The TR-SS officers nodded and left,

Ash turned to the others in the room " do anyone of you know construction?" Ash asked Mario raised his hand " I know plumbing."He said

" link?" Ash asked

" a few Hyurlians know carpentry but no I was never one for the field." He said

" ok I will ask Scott about getting a few over here." He said as he went to his phone to call

With in hours A space was cleared and planned out for the Airfield. And a massive hanger was plotted out.

( unknown underground bunker)

In a black room Samus Aran opened her eyes to see absolutely nothing but black? She was without her power suit or more importantly her Zero suit. How it was possible she didn't know but at least she was Dignified she hopped as she blacked out again her mind raced to what happened an unknown time before.

(_Flashbacks)Samus's ship bridge ( the one from Metroid Fusion ) _

_The bridge exploded around her as she looked at the warnings screens and pushed past them for the hull integrity readout. Which stated the port side landing extension was torn from the hull losing both atmospheric air pressure and hull support vital for atmospheric landings _

_She normally didn't do this but despirate times called for it she activated her powersuit to give her an extra chance to survive the crash, _

_She looked outside her viewports and saw the Star shaped ship and the fighter ship also crashing down with her. Trying to make contact when she suddenly hit a stop and was thrown out of the cockpit _

_As she looked she saw several people in hasmatt suits scanning her before getting orders from a radio as a boot hit her face, knocking her out. _

_(End flashback)_

Samus looked at the opened door to see A man in his nineties walking over to her " do you have any idea what sort of riot you almost caused?" He asked

" I was unaware this system was inhabited much less a civilization pre space travel" Samus said

" hmm so despite your alien tech you both look human and speak human… interesting…" The man said as he held up her zero suit " tell me how I activate this suit." He said

Samus spat at him " go to hell!" She said

Goodshow whipped his face " so be it." He said as he turned to the scientists. " make her squeal under any means…" he said as he walked away.

Samus looked to see her arms spread eagle and counter to what she had hopped she was naked.

And the scientists unfortunately had dildos and other sexual tools at her disposal to make her talk.

Outside Goodshow was briefed about the other species of aliens that they found before the public got any photos of the ships

" sir we are conducting experiments on all of them now." The head scientists said over the screams of Samus of the other room.

" understood keep me informed." He said

( Smash Brothers Alliance)

The members of the Smash Brothers were in a meeting and with the new recruits there founders Grandmaster Ash Ketchum of the Court if Rota, King link Of Hyurle, sat across the new fellows the Mario brothers. Donkey Kong, And Yoshi,

Ash talked to them about the Alliance and that is was used to exchange technology and more of the cultures protecting the world and the universe against the threat of tearing itself apart.

Suddenly a clap was heard as Behind Ash a white glove floated in and dropped a young boy with s baseball bat in the ground and vanished

" that was the hand that brought us here!" Mario said about to run after it but Ash grabbed him " Link take care of the boy!" He said as he talked to Mario

" let me go!" Mario said

" you can't the portal he created already vanished. And besides the portal won't be the same as your home, once we are done with why you are here we will work on constructing a portal back to the mushroom kingdom." Ash said

Mario was frustrated but relented as he went with Ash to check on the new arrival,

Ash found Link was able to wake him up and was given him water

" hello… my name is Ness…" the boy said

" nice to meet you Ness I'm Grandmaster Ash Ketchum of Rota, Founder/co founder of the Smash brother's alliance which embassy you reside in now." Ash said

" I'm king Link The other co founder of the alliance and King of Hyurle. An associate of the alliance and its treaty," king Link said

" I am Mario, and this is my brother Luigi of the mushroom kingdom our firends Donkey Kong or DK and Yoshi, we are the recent Add ons to the alliance…" Mario said

Ash helped Ness up with the help of Link

" May I ask where you are from?" He asked

" eagleland…" Ness said as everyone looked to each other and everyone shrugged yet another Multiple uncover to add into there manifold.

Ash sighed when another portal opened Ash turned to see Lord Mew

Where as The Mario brothers, DK Yoshi And Ness prepared for battle Both king Link and Ash were unphazed seeing as the previous meeting of the deity

"_Ah Grandmaster Ash it appears your ranks are growing more and more by the day…" _Lord Mew said

" yes however I would love to know what it is that is causing such tears in the multiverses…" Ash said

" _I'm sorry but I seem to be missing a headcount there is supposed to be 5 more hero's here and I do know they landed on earth." _Mew said

" when did they land?" King Link asked

"_2 days ago there names are Samus Aran, Kirby, Captain falcon, Fox Mccloud and Falcon, " _Mew said

Link and Ash sharired a look " Goodshow." They said.

Ash turned to Mew. " thank you Mew I guess you had more to tell me?" Ash asked

" _yes but that can wait… I believe it will be better for all of the First members to be around before I discuss what is in store, saves the hassle of a two front War as well."_ Mew said as he vanished

"That deity is weird…" king Link said

" agreed but we can talk about that later now that we know what Goodshow was doing we need to get in contact with Jessie James and Meowth." Ash said

At that exact same time an aura guardian came in with the report 4 crashes with 4 spacecraft in the center, all of them with the Pokémon Leauge officials.

" get me Jussie James and Meowth back here I have an idea." Ash said.

( Goodshow's bunker)

Goodshow sat on his desk and read the report of yet another portal opening, and shutting. Pissing him off more. As he was about to ask for Ash to call in the meeting Ash beat him to it.

As the phone ring Goodshow answered it.

" hello?" He asked

Hello President Goodshow. It's ash I'm here to tell you the meeting of The smash brothers alliance and the Pokémon Leauge is ready, when will you be ready to meet us?" He asked

" I can be there in 5 days…" Goodshow said

" splendid I will have guards posted st the border to escort you safely see you then." Ash said as he hung up

( Smash Brothers Alliance)

Ash hung up the phone and turned to the group on the TV infront of the table Jessie James and Meowth day in there plane. At the table the Smash Brothers Alliance was there, with Ash Ketchum and his wife Serena Ketchum at the head, With Pikachu and Lucario there. From Rota.

King Link, Lady Hylia, And Lord Demise we're from Hyurle.

from the mushroom kingdom was Mario, Luigi, DK and Yoshi,

And from Eagleland was Ness.

Ash passed around photographs from the Camera Jessie and James took.

" ok from what The TR-SS recon showed Goodshow has captured our 5 remaining members with the idea of interrogating them."

" who is he?" Mario asked King Link

" the Bureaucrat who he believes is in charge of the planet." King Link said

Ash nodded

" as we all know these are important members of the smash brothers alliance, as such we will mount a rescue mission, in 3 hours time the TR-SS team will land in the proto constructed Airfield by Scott and the members of Eagleland and the mushroom kingdom will take off with the rest of the TR-SS to break them out, you are being sent because we cannot let Goodshow know you are apart of the alliance yet until we are fully established this is a mission of stealth understood?" Ash asked

The members nodded.

" then you are dismissed. Prepare for the mission." Ash said as they left

Two days later the blackbird landed was refused and was sent off loaded up.

This was going to be a hectic few days

Eoc

Hey guys new chapter hectic as it was I like it as it is to show how crazy this actually is next chapter soon until then keep reading Bankerrtx01


	3. Alliance made ( will rename all later)

Smash Brothers: Worlds apart:

Summary After Aura wars the universe is shattered it is up to the mixed band of hero's to set it right, before it all plunges into darkness.

Chapter start

-The raid-

( Smash Brothers Alliance HQ)

Ash watched as the TR-SS blackbird flew off and cloaked King link walked up behind him,

" do you think they will be able to do it?" King Link said

" I have faith…" Ash said as he turned to Link

" are the guards posted?" He asked King link nodded " yes and several Aura guards as well to insure no international incident." He said

" Yes The queen of Rota will also be coming," Ash said

" and when should we expect her?" King link asked

" right now." Ash said as a carriage road into town with 2 aura guardians on each side. The carriage opened and Both Crowly and Halt stepped down, and then the Queen followed.

Ash fell to his knee as the queen walked over

" arise Grandmaster." She said as Ash rose.

" shall we go inside?" She asked Ash nodded and less them into the Council room.

( outside of the territory Goodshow)

Goodshow with his Ambassadors of Pokémon Champion Cynthia, and Pokémon Champion Lance, leader of the G-men stepped out of there car and into the road, where the guards of Hyrule and Rota stood ready,

"Are you President Goodshow?" The Hyrulian Guard asked The three nodded.

"I didn't expect the entourage." He Said The Aura Guard nodded. "Neither did I let me clear this with the Grandmaster," he said as the Hyrulian guard nodded. The aura guard shut his eyes for a few minutes before he opened his eyes and nodded,

"Please follow me." The Hyrulian Guard nodded, Goodshow nodded and they headed into the woods,

(TR-SS blackbird.)

In the Black Bird the stealth team of Mario, Luigi, Ness, Yoshi, DK, and the rest of the TR-SS we're ready for the attack

"Let it be clear that we are to infiltrate the lab, and recuse the Comrads and get out, Understood?" Commander James Said

Everyone nodded.

"Now as I note here the compound is attached between each site we will land in the least occupied one and drop you off, once you have all the members return here, and we will bring you back, good luck." He Said as he pressed the buttion and the rear door opened,

"Let's a go!" Mario Said as he ran out and dived head first with the others following.

A loud smash was heard as Mario ground pounded the crash site, followed by the TR-SS who systematically executed the lab techs, and secured the first ship.

(Smash Brothers HQ)

As the guards lead Goodshow to the HQ He noticed a lot more military officials than before, which put Cynthia and Lance on edge, and made Goodshow fearful of an actual attack,

However that was quelled somewhat when he looked to see Ash Ketchum, standing before them

"Hello Mr President, please follow me and we can start the meeting." He Said

Leading them into the meeting Goodshow, Cynthia, and Lance saw King Link, Lady Hylia and Lord Demies, waiting for them as well and the most shocking one, Queen Ziantha of Rota, on either side being Halt and Crowly of Rota, with 2 seats on the other side,

"Please gentlemen take a seat," The queen said

"I was unaware of you being here your Highness," Goodshow Said not moving to his seat,

"This is about my Grandmaster and he is a servent of me do you believe me Foolish to not attend a meet that would decide a future of a segment of Rota's sovereignty?" She asked

Goodshow grimaced he did account for her being here but he just hoped she wouldn't seeing as it would be much harder to have his goals accomplished of demilitarizating the Smash Brothers alliance, and by extension the major threat of his Overall rule.

"No…" he said after a long pause.

The queen motioned to the empty chair, "then by all means take a seat." She said Goodshow looked to see Cynthia and Lance already seating. He growled as he followed.

Once he sat down Ash Ketchum Grandmaster of the Aura, and Leader/ co-founder of the alliance walked in,

"Good we are all in our places I hope everyone sighed the admission slip" he said everyone nodded "then by all means let the meeting begin."

King link wasted no time, talking to Ash,

"The Section of New Hyrule is growing very prosperous with the foreign Aid you have provided." Link Said Ash smiled

"I am happy, of this, Perhaps we may even discuss allowing a Smash Brothers embassy in your kingdom as well. Perhaps with the same easy layout as the one here?" Ash asked

"I should hope without the military presence." Goodshow Said

" The military will be quite nesseary seeing as not all of our neighbors are as kind hearted and as peaceful as Hyrule." He said as he turned to ash

"I do also believe that an embassy would be good in Hyurle but I would like to have The latter forces quelled first." King Link Said

Ash nodded

"If you ever need any form of Aid, or even asslyum the embassy is here for you." He said

"KETCHUM!" Goodshow yelled, as Ash looked over, " you cannot give aid to a forien power without the world powers approval." He herrassed,

"As I concord Grandmaster, I will have to look over to see if the Rota council would be willing to House refugees, from a forien state." The queen said

"But it wouldn't be a foreign state, the Smash Brothers alliance both the Castle and town would House all refugees in a crisis, none of them would spill over to Rota, Kanto or Jhoto," Ash Said

"Ash…" King Link spoke to him

"While I am honored by your willingness to send aid, the other nations of the content may think them as a weakness, we will not remain a dominant power, therefore I requested you to remain neutral at this time." King Link Said

Ash sighed, "understood," he said

"Good, now with that settled I believe it shall be a good cause of a joint group to have an ambassador a Permanent resident of the Castle," Goodshow Said

"I must protest!" Both Ash and Serena stood up,

And unlike before where the queen intervened She did no such thing this time only smiled,

"Ketchum you will listen-." Goodshow Said

" no you will listen! The castle isn't a permanent structure of the Smash Brothers alliance it is my and my wife's Home, and I need it for the defense of the world. I refuse to have your men mucking it up, with there filthy hands." Ash Said

After a minute of panting Goodshow looked up "are you done?" He asked ash nodded and sat down but only Serena stood up

"My husband maybe done but I am not." She said she didn't wait for a response before ranting,

"I have all intentions to raise a family here, one fully happy, can you tell me that your dignitaries will be able to not get in the way of family matters, or will you force my soon to be child on the way of your bureaucracy?!" Serena ranted,

Goodshow didn't speak,

"As I thought, I hereby declare no ambassadors will stay at the battlecastle nor on the lands of New Hyrule." Serena said

"But new Hyrule is not under your rule." Lance Waterlu Said trying to bust a hole where ever he could

"It is however under mine." Lady Hylia Said

"Both Myself and Serena Ketchum have discused the prospect of. Raising a family, and we both have agreed to ensure the safety of the citizens of the alliance, both those of New Hyrule, Old Hyrule, and Rota, those coming from migration, and from birth." Lady hylia Said

Once again Goodshow was pissed, another goal he was hoping to use blocked.

"We will need to share numbers of citizens Futigives fleeing from Borders-." He started

"Will he process with background checks before. Giving permission to even enter, we will not have any secrets leaking, out, just like in Rota." Queen Ziantha Said

Goodshow really growled this time, at all points his goals were either dismissed, countered, or were already in place before he could even say anything." He sighed thinking of a different approach,

(Underground lab)

"Move!" One of the TR-SS troopers said as they blew a hole in the door, as the Smash brothers raid team flooded the room.

"What the-!?" The scientists screamed as he received a bullet to the head by a 1911, as the other person in the lab Samus Aran looked up,

"Get her down from there and fine her some clothes." He said as the cuffs were undone she fell to the floor, and reached inbetween her legs and pulled out a device and threw it across the room covered in fluid,

"The...one suit…" samus said pointing to the blue suit as she pointed to the table.

Mario brought her the suit and she took it, and put it, on,

"It will take me a while before I'm back in fighting shape." Samus panted,

"That's fine, Yoshi carry her, Mario, Luigi take 5 of my men and see if you can't find the others, DK you go to another, Ness with DK, and 5 more, the remainder is with me as we hit the last point. Questions?" He asked

Luigi raised his hand "um yea umm, who's going after who?" He asked

The TR-SS supercommando rolled out the map,

"Mario Luigi you go after Fox, DK, Ness go after Kirby, I will go after those security that remain." He said everyone nodded

"Let's go…" he saod as he looked to see a grenade on the floor with no pin,

"GET DOWN!" As the explosion went off,

(Smash Brothers Alliance)

Tell me I've seen from my scientists a Portal opeing a few days ago, what occurred then?" He asked

"There was a portal opened but no forces came out of it," King Link Said as he talked to Goodshow,

He nodded "very good then I wish to know about all future portals and meeting of a sort." He saod

Ash nodded. "I However have a few questions Goodshow." He asked

"Yes Mr Ketchum?" He asked

"Of your most recent report of the news the both the firing of Mega Energy Cannon and you debunking the existential of aliens are quiet sudden, seeing as we know of there existence, can you inform me as to what really went down?" Ash asked

"I am not at liberty to discuss those events at this time."

The meeting went on like this for several hours, and only breaking for lunch break,

During lunch Goodshow looked up the reports of the lab and found it's systems were off line including cameras and life support, he growled as he return to the room,

Everyone sat down and took a rollcall, "we can begin the meeting again." Ash Said

"As I stated before lunch, I must protest the Citizens of Hyrule having a jump of technology that is far beyond them." Goodshow Said

"Hyrule is a dangerous place, if we don't have these weapons we may not be able to protect our sovereignty."

"And as a peaceful organization I must say it is easer to advance in deplomicy then fighting as I appall fighting in general-." He Said when the door opened to reveal Samus Aran in her power armor along with the rest of the Smash Brothers alliance

"He's lying." Samus Said

"Ahh miss Aran I'm glad you can join us." Ash Said without missing a beat."

"I'm sorry you know her?!" Goodshow asked

"Mew elected to inform me of her presence on Earth, as well as the others you Shot down!" Ash hissed,

"An act of war!?" The queen stood up.

"No not exactly, but he interfeared in our business none the less, Miss Aran I am terribly sorry if he has done anything wrong to you what so ever."

"Normally I would file a complaint to the Galatic Federation, however seeing as your are not like him I will hold off for now. However I will not allow him in my presence." She said

"After I've done nothing wrong." Goodshow argued as he stood up

"YOU TRIED TO RAPE ME AND SUCCEDED!" Samus yelled

"MR PRESIDENT!" Queen Ziantha yelled. As she stood up and Both Halt amd Crowly did as well drawing there swords, but a thunderclap shout stopped them

"FREEZE!" Everyone froze and turned to Grandmaster Ash.

"Mr Goodshow I believe it is best time for you to leave…" he said

"I will not leave until you agree to my terms." He Said

"You will either leave or we will escort you off by force, I don't believe we will be agreeing to any of your terms and you will be prosecuted for withholding the information to the free press, and forcing yourself on someone else, goodbye Mr Goodshow." Ash Said.

Charles Goodshow growled and stood up, "let's go…" he Said as both Cynthia and Lance followed,

Ash sighed,

"Well that get rid of that, issue." Ash Said

"Agreed. With that Grandmaster I believe you are in the most capable hands of this peace, I leave it to you as I head back off to Rota." Queen Ziantha Said Ash bowed as she left

As she left it only left the Smash Brothers alliance alone with there new members,

"Again I'm sorry with the overwhelming hassle of this My name is Ash Ketchum Grandmaster of Rota's Court of Aura, and Co-founder of the Smash Brothers Alliance, this is my Wife Serena Ketchum, and my firends, Pikachu and Lucario." He said

"And I am King Link, Of Hyrule, Hero of Worlds, and this is my Queen, Lady Hylia, amd Lord Demies God of war,

"I am Mario and this is my brother Luigi, and our firends DK and Yoshi, we are from the mushroom kingdom" Mario Said

"I'm Ness from Eagleland." Ness Said

"I'm Samus Aran ex-bounty hunter of the galactic Federation." Samus Said

"Wait ex-hunter?" Ash asked

Samus shrugged "not officially but it's emplied after destroying there property." She said

"I'm captain falcon and this is Fox McCloud," he said

"Poya" the pink puffball Said. Ash used his aura to translate for Kirby but he was already finished,

"Looks like everyone is here" Ash said

" _you would be correct Ash…" _a voice said

As they looked up to see Lord Mew floating down.

" _now it is time I show you what you need to know. So from what I believe it a entity is trying to force himself unto this plane of existence and due to the cracks each portal is creating its allowing him to do so. But the other thing is Giratina has figured out the portals are permanent seeing as he now has access to Hyrule through the mirror world. So we only have one option." Mew Said _

"Defeat this Unknown entity do we have any idea as to who it is or how we will know him?" Ash asked

Mew shook his head, "_I do not as of this point I'm talking to the master hand unwilling slaves to the entity for more info, however I do know that he will send several minions after us or those allied with him, good luck…" _

Ash looked over the table

" so then I guess we got a job to do?" He asked

" it will take a while to round up all the forces nessary even across reality's" King link said

" the GF should be here in 5 days time but the population will be in a panic." Samus said "but wait why are they here? I thought they arnt with you?" Ash asked

"Umm I don't know they maybe trying to turn me in." Samus Said

"We cannot have that, your a vital part of this team now Samus once this is done we can go our separate ways but you will need to be easily traced for when you are needed again." Ash Said

"We will deal with that after this first crisis is dealt with no matter who we bring in to aid us." King link said

" if goodshow fires on them it will escalate into a war." Ness said

" I war Grimm could use to take over." Lady hylia said

" Agreed the SB alliance will handle this on our own." Ash said

"Do you think we will have the man power to fight off this entity on our own?" King link said

"I don't know what we are up against. But let's hope, see if you can't station reserves at the portal for if we need them after that we will deal with Goodshow once he's out of the way we can easily send in as much troops,"

" ok order the hyrule troops to get ready for war," king link said

" I will do the same for the TR-SS and Aura guardians." Ash said.

" i beleave your forces will have to do the most work Ash, I'm sorry I will at least work on getting a signal working so we can use it as a Beacon call and also see if we cannot Trace when the entity will send in his minion." Samus said

" the great fox will assist."

"I JUST WANNA SMASH!" Kirby said.

Everyone looked sideways at him.

"Ok it looks like this is the end of the meeting, anyone who doesn't have a job to do stay behind with me the rest dismissed." Ash Said

As Samus, King link. Lady hylia, Lord Demies, and Fox left, leaving, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, DK, Kirby, and Ness,

Ash sighed

"Now the difficult part, I don't know your combat prowess but I would guess your on par with both me and Link, or maybe slightly superior in that case." Ash saod looking at DK as he said it,

"However The Alliance is in no place for a fight, so as of this moment I know it doesn't seem very heroic but I need you to scrape anything you can and fortify the castle and the nearby town for invasion." Ash Said

"_Ahh the grim gritty work I'm in." _Kirby said both Yoshi and DK followed him outside

Leaving Ness, Mario and Luigi

"What about you two?" Ash asked

"We believe we would be useful more of looking to fortify the inner keep amd castle." Mario saod

"The castle flies so I highly doubt that, as well as very intricate tech is overlayed so I'd kindly like you didn't touch it I'm sorry," Ash Said

"Mario nodded. "It's fine I didn't expect it to so advanced." Mario Said as He and Luigi walked out

Ash looked to Ness,

"And what about you Ness, you don't look any older that like 10-14 or so, I highly doubt you can lift any boulders

"_You would be surprised in what I'm capable of." _Ness Said telepathicly

"Neat parlor trick, now tell me can that reach into space?" Ash asked unfazed as he assessed from when he heard the telepathy Ness only started and wasn't very good at it at the moment,"

"It can I just at this point have no control over it." Ness Said

"Do you think it can hunt for the Minion incoming?" Ash asked

"I should hope so otherwise I would just be useless." Ness Said

"Ok go find Samus and see if you cannot help her prepare a defense for the Entity's invasion." Ash Said as Ness nodded and walked off,

Ash watched them go and sighed, "this day was supposed to be a nice one." Ash Said as he looked to his watch and saw it to be the anniversary of his marriage to Serena,

Ash sighed "oh well better make it count," he said as he left,

As headed into the room where Serena was to see her waiting for him, watching the TV sitting rigid

"Hi love." Ash Said

"Hi." Serena said quickly

'Shit She is not happy.' He thought

"Did I miss anything?" He asked

"Other than hot breakfast I made as well as the dinner no I think your good." Serena said

"I'm sorry it was a busy day." Ash Said

"No I remember well doesn't make me any less angry." Serena said

"Angry at me or the situation?" Ash asked

"The situation dummy...granted it didn't help I ate alone for 2 out of the 3 meals but you didn't have a choice." Serena said

"Well now that the day is done I can spend the rest of the time with you." Ash Said as he went to cuddle with her,

"You need to eat love." She said

"I think I'm good…" Ash Said feeling guilty she had to eat alone,

"Ash, you will eat, I saved as much as I could that in the microwave for you hopefully it's still warm." She said

"Something tells me you didn't get the luxury." Ash Said

"Awaiting my husband I'm afraid." Serena said

Ash sighed as he kissed her lips, "il make it up to you tonight love." Ash Said

Serena smiled, "I know...now go eat so we can spend some time together." She said

Ash went to the microwave and got the food out, ground Beef, with mash potatoes, and corn, and fortunately it was still warm, however Ash could have seen that it was prepared in the fashion of 4-5 star with the beef onto of the potatoes running down it, to mix the flavor, the sause was unfortunately dried now,

Ash however ate it, and it was lovely, he still felt guilty of doing so alone,

He looked on his phone to see what would you guess it Charles Goodshow,

Ash rolled his eyes. No he already fucked up His anniversary once he would talk to him another time.

When he finished Ash and Serena cuddled on the couch and Ash was glad to see her happy at least mostly,

"You know I had a plan for the anniversary however with this happening I guess I can do it next year." Ash Said as he put his forehead to Serena earning a chuckle from him,

"I love you." He saod

"I love you too." Serena said

"Yeah...but I love you more." He said as he flicked her nose softly making her chuckle.

Serena sighed as she moved her arm under his shirt and up the chest,

Ash raised an eyebrow but didn't argue with it. As she started to stroke his bare chest.

"Do you want me to take off my shirt?" Ash asked

"I mean isn't it warm by the fire?" Serena asked

"Yea but my fiery love for you is hotter…" Ash Said as he and Serena's lips were interlocked as they felt there love over take them

It was a heated night,

(Eoc)

Welp there's this chapter I try to keep writing these lemon scenes but there just not coming to me oh well one day…

Until next time keep reading -Bankerrtx01-


	4. The blind hunt

Smash Brothers: Worlds apart:

Summary After Aura wars the universe is shattered it is up to the mixed band of hero's to set it right, before it all plunges into darkness.

Chapter start

-the blind hunt-

( Smash Brothers Alliance HQ)

Ash and Serena Laid In bed after There raunchy night, sighed in contempt with them In each other's arms

Outside however they were busy King link Oversaw the construction of the fortifications, with Lady Hylia, on the ground DK, Yoshi, and Kirby lifted boulders and large stones blocks and put them down Kirby eating them, Yoshi doing the same and DK lifting them,

"They are quiet a good force." Lady hylia Said King link nodded

"Yea but the barrier isn't going to do shit against what I fear we are up against." King link said his hand slowly drifting down to the Grandmaster Sword,

Lady hylia saw this and asked

"But really? I mean didn't you kill him?" She asked

"No I banished him from the realms of Hyrules timeline forever, but he is still apart of the void." King Link Said

"I shall go and rally our armies." Lord Demies Said as he walked into the portal leading to Hyrule realm,

King Link sighed "I fear he may be the death of me…" King Link said

"It will take a while for the trust to grow, but I know you can do it you always do what is right." Lady hylia Said

"That's exactly what I mean…" King Link Said cryptically as he turned and walked back into the castle Lady hylia staying there standing in shock,

(With Samus)

Parked on the side of the Battle Castle was the famous Gunship Samus Aran used and inside she worked on configuring the Tracking unit of her ship to broadcast a signal to The Great Fox,

" This is Hunter Home try it now Fox Actual.." Samus Said

In space The Great Fox hovered over orbit, and on the bridge Fox, Skippy, the Hare worked tirelessly

"_Fox actual respond…_" Samus Said through intercom, Fox took the intercom and sighed

"Fox actual to Hunter home, sorry these configurations are taking a longer time to sift through than previously thought." He Said

Samus nodded "my apologies I will slow down…" She said when clanging was heard on the roof of the ship she looked around,

'Not loud enough to me dangerous enough sounds like little kids.' "Pull up visual cam 9." Samus Said

"_I'm sorry what?" _Fox asked on the intercom

"_I was talking to my ship." _Samus Said as the visual feed was shown revealing Ness Waiting Outside,

Samus opened the upper hatch, unfortunately Ness was standing right on top of it as he fell and landed on his ass,

"Ow...oh sorry Samus…" Ness Said as he stood up.

"You better give me a good reason for you to be here…" she said holding our her stun pistol,

"I'm trying to help you. However I can." Ness Said

"Sorry but many of these things are too technical for you, I know you wanna help but as of this moment your a liability…" Samus Said coldly She wasn't trying to be strict it's just how she came off,

"_So you really think I'm a liability?" _A voice echoed in the ship

"What the-!?" Samus spun around pointing her gun around. The ship pulling Ness behind her,

"_Your not going insane...but I'm not here to attack you…" _the voice said

"Who are you why are you here?!" Samus asked

"_The boy…" _is all it said

Samus looked to see Ness sweating profusely with his eyes shut in concentration.

"Ok Ness you can stop I get your point…" Samus Said

At that point Ness fell to the floor gasping and coughing

"Damn…*Cough Cough* still hard to control…" Ness Said

"Do you think you could do it again?" Samus asked

"I used that power to talk to Gygas an world ending entity in my world it's one of the reasons I suggested on coming." Ness Said

Samus nodded and went back to the controls

"Now I don't want you to overdo yourself but first see if you can't connect to this...alternative reality…" she saod

"With so many portals and weak walls I would be suprised if I fail," Ness Said

"It's not failing it's finding the entity." Samus Said

"_If the entity is from that realms wouldn't any lifeform from that realm do Seeing as it has the same residual energy?" _Fox asked

"It's possible Fox but I'd rather be paranoid and have redundancy's than not and regretting it later it saved my ass in space many times." Samus Said

"Alright fare point, Ness look for the entity I think he will easily be broadcasting his intentions…" Fox said as he took a deep breath and sat down,

(With Ash)

Ash woke up in the morning with his wife, making him smile as he got up, and got dressed, Serena as well waking up amd looking at him

"Morning love." Serena said

"Morning love." Ash replied. Giving her a kiss

"I'll see you to tonight." He Said as he left.

Serena waited until the door was shut and locked before she looked to her Pokémon ready to begin combat training?" She asked with determination, her Pokémon cheered,

Outside Ash walked to the balcony to see King Link in a chair Head on his chest asleep.

'Poor buddy...mustive stayed up all night watching them…' ash said as he looked to see how much of the wall was done a fare amount but it will need to be more if they were to get ready,

Ash reached out for his justice team "Alright all let's go!" Ash Said as they appered.

"Listen this isn't combat but it's preemptive I need your help to get the battle castle and the nearby town fortified from attack," Ash said

(Ok the town I understand but the battle castle didn't you ask Scott to have it be made out of titanium so it would be bullet proof?) Charzard asked

"I did Charzard however we don't know what this new force could be using, there from am alternate reality." Ash Said

(What do we know about our enemy?) Septile asked

(There are a lot of them and many more are on there way.) Lucario Said followed by pikachu.

(How hard do you expect this battle to be?) Greninja asked

"hard enough I'm asking Link to keep his army in reserve." Ash Said making all of the Pokémon's eyes widen

(Shit this is serious do you plan to contact Rota as well?) Charzard asked,

"I plan to do that as you build the outer wall and fortifications for the town." Ash Said

(Well Then no time to lose!) Charzard said loudly which woke up Kirby Yoshi. And DK

"I'm sorry but what is th8s lizard doing here?"Kirby asked

"They are reliving you of your post go to sleep Kirby you deserve it, also bring King link inside too," Ash Said

As ash told his Pokémon what he wanted done he headed back inside with Lucario in tow only,

Ash went to the nearby wall and slid open a screen and typed in a passcode,

The screen lit up with "Welcome Grandmaster Ash."

"Call Camron Palace." Ash Said as he picked up the receiver.

On the other line a tired voice sighed, "Hello Camron Palace how can I help you…"

"I'm sorry to bother you early in the morning Sargent Fervor but it's important." Ash Said

At the use of his full name the Aura guardian shot up, "OH Grandmaster Ash M-my apologies, how can I help you sir." He Said clearing his throat,

"I need you to connect me into the Queen's personal line, or Commander Halt or Crowly." Ash Said

"I'm sorry Grandmaster but The queen has a do not disturb order on I will tranfer you to Crowly." He Said Ash nodded as the screen went dark and then Commander Crowly appered,

"Ah Grandmaster Ash Ketchum the exact person I was looking to see." Commander Crowly Said

"Commander Crowly An second best for who I wanted to see…" Ash Said with a smile.

Both men shaired a laugh before getting serious

"You rang?" Crowly asked

"I did I need to know how many troops you could send to give aid to the Smash Brothers alliance if I were to request it, I'm not sure my garrison alone and the Smash brothers can hold off an Alternative reality invasion." Ash Said

"I will see what I can spare, but With your all but Declaration of war on Goodshow it's hard for us to get information nowadays, we are stretched quiet thin." Crowly Said.

"Sorry to be running you to the ground Crowly." Ash Said But Crowly waved him off,

"Think nothing of it Grandmaster. Now I will gather the papers and send them your way." He Said

Ash nodded "was there anything you wanted me to do for the Queen Commander?" Ash asked

"Well the Queen was just thinking of expanding relations with the new worlds we meet." Crowly Said

"Once this whole defend the world from destruction I will gladly do that but for right now though." Ash Said Crowly nodded,

" I understand Grandmaster...good luck." He said as he hung up.

(Hyurle)

The world of Hyurle has changed sense King link was sent into the portal. While yes then new technology has integrated into Hyurle culture, there were still many barriers that needed to be over Come,

At this point the wizard Agahnim was talking to the goddess Nayru, Din and Forera over control of Hyrule.

"So at this point your under my command…" he said

As the three goddess bowed seeing as they had no other option seeing as there armies were defeated the portal opened

"Is that?" Din the goddess of power asked

"King Link…" Nayru Said

Agahnim looked over to the statue,

"It doesn't matter about that false Lord, I am the king of Hyrule, destroy the statue." He said

"Lord Agahnim please…" one of the goddesses said But was slapped in the face by the wizard,

"I Said now!" He yelled

Unfortunately they didn't move and instead stood stoically,

"Defiance as of right now.. such a tragedy...but at least I will have a power of a GOD!" He Said as he went to punch one of the goddesses however his arm was stopped

"Huh?" He asked as he looked back and saw Lord Demies standing there.

"_So you are the one who has brought this kingdom to ruin…" _Lord Demies Said

"Brought it to ruin!? No it was that weak bitch of a whore Zelda and her faker Warrior Link that brought the kingdom to ruin, I saved them I AM THE KING OF HYRULE!" The wizard Said

"_Your nothing but a child playing with powers you don't understand." _Lord Demies Said

"No YOU DONT UNDERSTAND!" Agahnim Said as he started to blast Demies with Magic But Demies just swatted it away,

"H-how did you defeat my Magic!?" He asked

" MAGIC hahaha please don't make me laugh...While Magic was always hylia's domain...I've acquired a few tricks and tricks and a few of my own making, YOU LITTLE BOY WANT MAGICK!? You got magick!" Lord Demies Said as he opens his arms and blasted Agahnim with his Magick as in his mind he saw all possibilities, past, present and futures, the knowledge of a god, compressed to a mere mortal,

It drove him insane, not that he was very sane to begin with,

He started to roll on the ground. Laughing, as Demies walked forward and held him by the neck ready to snap it with only a pinch of two fingers

"Thanks for all the knowledge I need to beat you!" He Said as he stabbed Lord Demies in the heart with a dagger making him drop.

"You are quiet an old fool…" Agahnim Said as he drew his sword,

"And now you will perish…" he said as he swung the sword down to chop off Lord Demies neck

However the blow never hit flesh, as Demies Greatsword Materlized on his back, He stood up and tore the dagger out throwing it to the floor making it blow away to dust.

"And now I see how you "managed to stay sane...you believed I was a fake. You cherry pick what you want to believe and scrap what you don't…" Lord Demies Said

"Well let me introduce my self I AM Lord Demies God of War of Hyrule! And the 3 in command of Hyrule should Lady Hylia or King Link fall in battle! You are nothing but a punk AND YOU SHALL BE SMITED!" As Demies swung his Greatsword amd cut Agahnim In two leaving only dust,

As Demies turned to face the 3 other gods,

"You three should be ashamed, you are the gods of this world and yet you let this happen, King link will know of this and I fear it will mean more direct control,over both parts. For now though I need an army…" Demies Said

(Smash Brothers Alliance)

On the other side King Link and Lady Hylia waited till Lord Demies had come through. Which he did shortly after,

"The good news is we have an army, the bad news is it's in ruin after fighting the evil sorcerer Agahnim. Worse still I believe disciplinary actions are required for the minor gods." Lord Demies Said

"We will deal with that after the invasion is taken care of, what armies do you have?" King link asked

"I have in reserve The main archer Corp the War archers and Knights," Lord Demies Said

"You don't wanna field your own troops?" Lady hylia Said

"I'd rather not if this is the guy Link is expecting to fight." Lord Demies, Said

"Only we know how powerful he could possibly be remember it took the 3 of us to take him out and even then he nearly succeeded." King link said

"You know Link one of the ways a group effort can fail is by one group splitting apart from the other…" Lady hylia said

King Link nodded but held firm, "I want confirmation its actually him before I do anything drastic." He Said

"By that time it will be too late…" Nayru the goddess of wisdom said as they showed the three Gods of Hyrule the future if they don't act, and one of the things that is shown was a Glob of black ooze in the form of a monsterous Bipedial.

"No...ASH!" King link yelled as he vaulted the railing and ran across the field, the others watching him before deciding to give chase,

(With Ash)

Ash was watching the construction on the ground level it was coming along well he was happy "put that boulder in the space to your left Charzard." He said

"ASH!" King link screamed as he slammed into ash knocking them both to the ground,

"Ow fuck Link get off me!" He Said muffled

"There's no time ash abandon the defense I know who we are up against trust me the more elaborate the defenses the more we will have to overcome." He said

"Woah woah link Slow down talk to me what is going on." Ash saod but Link stood up dusted himself off and started to run again, " no time someone explained to him what is going on I gotta tell the others." King link said as he ran off.

"You do know that we-damnit...Lady hylia can you explain to me what has king link running around for?" Ash asked,

"There was a villain we defeated, one which was so powerful it made us break the multiverse and fuse it together into one timeline, giving us the powers you see now,

"We call the monster Void…" Lord Demies Said

"Void?" Ash asked

"Due to the Void it was from, a plane of existence locked away by the 3 gods of Hyrule when it first tried to invade our land,

"How powerful was it?" Ash asked

"So powerful it made an army of creatures based on the inhabitants of the other timeline it conquered, and used them for a slave army of their own image,

"And now it has access to 4 different realities with unique timelines each…" Lady hylia Said

Ash took a deep breath and had a sigh "tell me this "Void...did it have any others names?" He asked

The two shook there head

"Alright I need a complete combat analysis of it what it looks like, the different forms it can change into, attack patterns. Weakness strengths anything and everything

"King link has the most background with Void." Lord Demies Said

"Of course he does, come on, call in a meeting. To the Smash Brothers alliance." He said

(Time skip)

After the hassle of tracking King link down, Ash looked through the records, and hummed

(Anything look out of place?) pikachu asked on his shoulder

"Unfortunately no…" Ash Said

"So King link you beat him before any ideas now?" Ash asked

"Not really. I never expected him to return I banished him from Hyrule It didn't even occur to be he would attack here." He said

"Of course it didn't!" Ash Said as he slammed his fist on the table, "you couldn't even possibly believe that the world destroying entity could just pop in and out of existence and into different realities when it did so to invade your world in the first place!?" Ash yelled

"Well we do have a way to track it thanks to king link telling me I've modified my beacon so now we have a 24 hour tracking device on it, by my calculations it's should be here in 5 days…" Samus Said

"Oh great we're tracking it….good job guys were tracking it as it flies to the planet and our doom awaits us!" Ash said

"Since when were you the pessimist?" King Link

"SINCE WHEN I FOUND OUT WE HAVE ONLY 120 HOURS TO EVACUATE THE FUCKING PLANET THATS WHEN!?" Ash yelled

everyone froze

"Wait...you...you don't think we can win?" Ness asked

"Seeing from these calculations no...the only chance we had was when The multiverse links were able to block out each invasion but we are all susceptible to it we are all in danger of being infected and spreading it into our respective worlds…" Ash Said as he went to walk away

"So...what now...we done?" Mario asked

"I mean I don't know...I mean we could go down swinging...but…Goodshow will never agree to the order…" Ash sighed

Getting angry he slammed his fist into the wall cracking the stone.

"Fuck…" he said

"I'm sorry ash this isn't your fight...we will handle Void alone-." King link started but was stopped when ash Turned and slapped King link in the face,

"No you moron you will not handle it alone, We don't leave people behind not if I don't have to. The minute you sighed that treaty we Became a team, and a team we will be we will live as a team and we will die as a team. We will all hold off Void. It will be our last hour...but it will be our finest hour…" he said as he put his hand out and the others followed.

"FOR THE ALLIANCE!?" Ash yelled

The others followed suit, when suddenly a loud beeping was heard Samus looked at the reading

"Shit!" She said

"What is it?" Ash asked

"Void he's here!" Samus Said

"Where is he?" He looked up and saw a black asteroid falling towards them,

"Oh son of a bitch DOWN!" Ash yelled as from across the horizon a Rainbow blast of energy blew apart the asteroid making it rain bits down onto the ground,

And one voice calling one name was heard

"KETCHUM!"

(Eoc)

Welp the invasion has begun, next chapter well straight on action. Keep reading - Bankerrtx01


	5. Brawl!

Smash Brothers: Worlds apart:

Summary After Aura wars the universe is shattered it is up to the mixed band of hero's to set it right, before it all plunges into darkness.

Chapter start

-the Dark invasion-

All across the world there was pandemonium, first a giant Astroid half the size of earth was about to crash into the planet forcing Goodshow to fire the Mega Energy Gun,

And while a live news report was heard about what occurred the news report was then hijacked, saying this one message,

"_**Why hello All Prepare to be consumed!?" **_The voice said as Void landed on the ground in a humanoid suit,

In the Smash Brothers alliance Building Ash recognized that voice, and sighed

He looked to king link. "You made me worried over Grimm?" Ash asked

"Wait you know him?" King link asked when suddenly a loud scream was heard a stomping Outside,

"_**LET YOUR BEST WARRIORS FACE ME AND COWER UNDER MY STRENGTH!?" **_Grimm said

"Yea, come on." Ash Said as he drew his sword.

Outside the dark entity known as Grimm stood around and laughed "_**VICTORY SHALL BE MINE!?" **_

"Not while I'm around Void!" King link said with his side of the Smash Brothers alliance,

"_**Ah Mr link, I'm glad you to join me in the conquest of this world then the take over of your own."**_

"YOUR GONNA HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT GRIMM." Ash Said as he drew his Sabre,

"I told you before if you arrived in this reality again I will kill you I guess your gonna have to find out how serious I was." Ash Said

"_**Ketchum...you dare challange me I am a god!?" **_ Grimm yelled

"Yea well...We got Six...and a Kirby!" Ash said

As on que Kirby jumped forward and began to intake air, as Grimm struggled against the wind a part of the goo armor flew into Kirby making him suck up and made him transform into Dark-Matter: Kirby

And blinked out of existence.

"_**Hehehehe Bye bye Star Warrior…"**_ Grimm chuckled

Ash sighed "Alright grim you asked for it…" he saod as he lowered himself grabbing. His Sabre

"SMASH BROTHERS!" Ash called the voice echoing the valley as time froze,

"Let's go!" Ash yelled as he rushed forward

(Battle theme Halo Reach: main theme)

As everyone dogpiled ontop of Grimm and began to hit him hard,

Ash got there first and lunged twice at Grimm which missed but it was just a distraction, as Lucario jumped over and fired two Aura spheres as grim, and just to be sure, pikachu used Volt tail, ( combo of Volt tackle and irontail) to attack Grimm openings,

Ness swung his bat, at Grimm as King Link, Lady hylia and Lord Demies tried to pin him down with Magick.

As Grimm felt tendrils wrap around him and hold him down but using his new strength he was able to Overcome the bonds and threw them off, right as both Mario and luigi were about to double jump on them,

As Ash looked up he started to fire Aura spheres but Grimm made a shield and dissipated them as Samus, Fox, Lucario, Pikachu all the Pokémon, and TR-SS with Mega Energy gun's joined the line making Grimm push them all back

"_**Enough Ketchum...I know I cannot defeat you in one on one, but I don't have to...goodbye Ketchum." **_Grimm said as he splattered the armor and disappeared into a portal

The Smash brothers looked around

"YEA THATS RIGHT YOU BETTER RUN!" Luigi yelled at them

"No wait…" Ash Said as suddenly it started to rain, but the raindrops...were black.,.

"SHIT HE'S TRYING TO BUILD HIS ARMY." King link said

"We cannot let this Army leave this region." Ash Said

"Grimm apperes to be only focusing on this region only, no weather reports in Kanto or Jhoto," Samus Said

"Probably because he considers both Link and I his greatest threat to world domination." Ash Said

"And why is that?" Fox asked

"We both beat him." Ash Said

"Yea but now he's stronger than both of us with twice the knowledge." King link said

"The grim I fought was at his Galactic hight, he couldn't go anywhere else when I trumped his ass," Ash said

"When was this?" King link asked

"Alternate reality that no longer exist, but we both remember seeing as we are the epicenter, I would take it you have no clue where he is from?" Ash Said

"Yeah why?" Link asked

"Because Grimm is the brother of Lord Mew one of the gods of this world when I beat him he must have fled and started to grow his numbers there again," Ash said

"Well I think it's time we go and make our fallen Kirby proud," Yoshi Said

"Let's a go." Mario Said

"Smash Brothers!" Ash called

"BRAWL!" As they sprinted towards the army of Void combat forms

( battle theme Smash brother Brawl main theme)

Ash commanded everyone into the battle " king Link, Lady Hylia, Lord Demies flank into the town and protect the people, my Aura guardians and the TR-SS will take the battle field and try to repel them. The rest of you clean up the stragglers that get past." Ash said

" what about you?" Mario asked

" I will face Grimm. Get going we don't have much time," ash said as he ran off.

Pikachu and lucario followed him as they always would to the bitter end

( with Ash)

Ash reached a clearing in the southern end of the territory where a dark geyser was spouting goo

In the middle on top of it was Grimm

" GRIMM!" Ash called cutting the black mew off from his meditation.

Ash drew his Sabre and started

" as grandmaster of the Rota court of Aura and the champion of Mew I sentience you to death"

" _**do you honestly believe you can defeat me?" **_Grimm asked

" I defeated you when u were on the cusp of your goal now u are only half as such-." Ash said

" _**and so r u Ketchum while u May remember all ur exploited I highly doubt you have trained yourself to actually pull off your feats…" **_ Grimm said as he vanished

( on your right!) Pikachu called as Ash rolled left and parried a strike from Grimm you used his physics to swing a sword at ash as he bashed back the attack and lunged at a furry of strikes which Grimm all dodged.

( BOO!) Pikachu called as he jumped out and used thunder bolt on Grimm who countered with a portal and redirected it at Pikachu making him grunt.

" are u ok?!" Ash asked as he jumped back from hrimms counter attack

( damn he's right we're not as powerful as before I need to have my elemental ability unlocked again.) Pikachu said

As lucario appeared and conjured up an aura shield blocking out another attack from Grimm.

( at this point we cannot be lasting damage to him. You can but we are just bystanders) lucario said

" then I need you to either distract him or get rid of the geyser it's spawning in Grimm forms and I have no doubt can make shadow Pokemon!" Ash said as Grimm appeared over his shoulder

" _**oh how perceptive Ketchum." **_He said as Ash rolled under a strike

Pikachu and Lucario broke off and headed to the geyser to check it out

( Alright pikachu what's the plan?) Lucario asked

(I don't know destroy it contain it I don't give a shit let's just do it.) pikachu Said

(Right.) Lucario Said as Both Pikachu and Lucario charged there most powerful attacks towards the geyser

The formers being the Aura blast ad Pikachu's being a weakened version of gods wrath

Lucario went first charging up the attack and releasing it nearly crippling his aura reserved, however did considerable damage to the geyser

allowing pikachu the opening he needed

As he ran up Lucario's back and charged up all he could,

"I maybe underpowered, I Maybe only a mouse BUT I AM A FUCK YOU MOUSE _**AND YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF A GOD!" **_He yelled as he send his most powerful bolt into the sky which actually had that golden hue of his previous form,

Unfortunately this took All of his power as he fell he hit the ground hard and his form was all drained of color, not a hint of the yellow hue found on his fur, he was purely white,

( SHIT PIKACHU IS DOWN REPEAT PIKACHU IS DOWN!) Lucario Said as over head the clouds began to darken as a storm was brewing

( With the others)

King Link of Hyrule was commanding the guards to safeguard the towns folk as he battled with the rest of the army King link Drew his Gramdmaster Sword and cut off a head of the Void form, as Lord Demies laughed at There attempts

"_Come at me! COME AT ME!? I AM LORD DEMIES THE GOD OF WAR OF HYRULE __**I DEMAND YOU TO COME AT ME AND FACE ME IF YOU WANT A WAR!" **_Demies laughed as he mowed down everyone In front of him

"Wait...what's that." Lady hylia Said as they left a shift, in the weather, in the sky above them thunder roared,

( back with ash,)

Ash looked over to see pikachu down

"Motherless son of a-." He said as he was cut off by Grimm actually getting a hit on him. He was send back and was covered in a black goo

"Oh ugh!" Ash Said

"_**Your now done for Ketchum…" **_Grimm Said as he warped out of the plane,

With ash the good dragged itself off him and cleared his mind, but that's not the worst part that was the face the goo wore a very familiar face… his own.

"KING!?" Ash asked

As the dark Ash smirked and snapped his fingers and vanished

With king link he overlooked the battlefield and for one second he thought he saw a dark projection of himself, walking away,

This one second of hesitation was enough to throw link to the ground, and be dogged piled on.

(Back With Ash)

The Void army came through the tree line and tried to drown ash, as he held them off,

"Lucario help me!" Ash Said as they both blasted void's combats forms with Aura

On the ground, pikachu was loosing color and his life, he was barely alive as he took all he could to look into the sky

_(Lord Mew...I ask thee, why do you give me memories of my devenity if you will not share thy power?) _pikachu asked sending a bolt into the sky,

However it wasn't Mew he received his answer from. Is was Zekrom.

( because little one...we didn't believe you were worthy of-.)

( bullshit you knew I was worthy due to knowing about the rift just as I!) pikachu Said

(...)

(Your are correct...we did know...however our lord didn't allow us to interfere…)

( Mew wouldn't have ever given that order.) pikachu Said knowing Mew never worked like that when Grimm was involved

(Mew didn't give the order…) Zekrom Said

( so it's civil war then?) pikachu asked

(No...you have demanded it and Mew has shown his power again, you shall receive your gifts, but it will hurt. Just as it did the first time.) Zekrom Said

( I understand...and one last thing...what about Rashkyrom?) pikachu asked

( only fate...will tell of what is to come of us…) he saod as he vanished,

Suddenly the clouds over head got darker and darker as the bolts in the air got more frequent, and brighter, soon they turned into a red color, and got brighter, and hotter the bolts of lightning even heated the sky to a point.

As Pikachu felt himself fading. A red lighting bolt hit the ground not 5 feet from him,

It missed...such a shame… pikachu thought as he shut his eyes and waited for the end to come,

(Pokemon leauge)

Charles Goodshow has called in an emergency meeting the asteroid, the firing of the Mega Energy Gun, and now the strange weather appearing in the neutral zone of Kanto and Jhoto (the Pokémon league refuses to give credit to the Smash Brothers Alliance as there territory)

This was unacceptable we need to send in a team to stop this now." Charles said

"Mr President who can we send with the giant asteroid The whole world is in panic the scientific community didn't expect an Asteroid of that scale to ever come again. And the firing of the ME-gun is proof of them saying it's aliens," Lance Waterlu Said

"There are no aliens there is no other life, it's just humans and Pokémon." Charles Said

"And what about the Smash brothers alliance, shouldn't we help them?" Cynthia asked

"The neutral zone is not to be brought up again is it neutral territory we cannot do anything there," Charles Said he said Shunning Cynthia.

"And what if we don't help what is your wrong Charles?" Lance asked

"HAVE I EVER BEEN WRONG, I HAVE FOUNDED THIS ORGANIZATION AND I STRIVE TO MAKE PEACE HAVE I EVER MADE A WRONG DECISION THAT HAS CONDEMMED ANY LIVES…" Charles asked

Everyone looked at him in shock, clearly he was not in his right mind… however they all knew it he was too powerful, "I think we should all break for lunch…" Lance Said as he stood up the rest following,

(Ash)

Ash swung his sword at the horde of foes, as the thunder got closer and closer. Another bang 2 feet from pikachu.

"Come on buddy hold on." Ash Said as he stabbed a Void from and sighed before he was thrown to the ground, but he kept fighting, he fought tooth and nail to give Pikachu as much time he needed. " DAMN IT I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE HIM!" Ash Said as he held off a Void form with his bear hands,

{(Play Avengers Theme all of them in order [help arrives. Arrival, the Avengers, assemble, and a Promise)}

Pikachu laid on the ground still.

(Play arrive)

As he opened his eyes he saw ash to his left holding off a Void form before he shut his eyes

With massive strength he turned his head to the other side to see Lucario doing the same thing, but why… he had failed… as he shut his eyes

[Play the avengers (drums correspond to bolts of thunder)]

As his eyes closed small jolts of lighting went across his fur and started to give color back in a few places not a lot but some,

As thunder was heard in the sky hit the ground closer and closer to him. More and more, but he was too tired,

They got closer and closer as they gained more color, as he opened his eyes as the bolt of lighting struck him

As pikachu fell better, then another hit, and another, and another

Pikachu gets up and and Roares as the final bolt strikes him in the head and burns him to a crisp dusting his fur and making him into the Elemental pikachu. The god in the form of a mouse,

As he released his first attack a huge thunderbolt shockwave in a complete radius whipping out all Void forms In the area.

[Play Assemble]

As Ash looked over to see Pikachu as his full strength

"Alright let's go…" he saod as he stood up

(Wait hold on.) pikachu Said as he flicked his wrist and a bolt of golden lighting struck the geyser nullifying it.

(Ohh how I missed doing that…) pikachu Said

[Play A promise]

As they parted the forest King link was glad to see that Ash Lucario and pikachu were all unscathed,

As ash Helped up King link

"Let's finish this," he said

As Grimm looked up to see all of the Smash Brothers alliance looking down at him,

Samus with her Arm Cannon Mario and Luigi ready to beat him up, Ash with his sword, pikachu and Lucario with there attacks fox with his gun and others,

"Give up Grimm you've lost…" Ash Said

"_**Lost? Oh no no no...this is just the beginning...hehehe good luck Ketchum. For the shadows haunt you…" **_Grimm Said as he phazed away Ash tried to lunge at him But was too slow and missed

"Damn it!" He cursed

He looked up and saw that police officers from the Pokémon leauge arrived,

"Well shit…" Ash said

{end avengers theme}

As the police escorted them back to the Pokémon league, in the forest a lone. Pokémon. A ratatta came into contact with a small remained of a an arm of a Void form

As the Rat poked at it it came alive and clamped itself around the rats mouth and began to drip into the mouth and start to change it into the first Shadow Pokemon…

(Eoc)

A/n well them that's this chapter next chapter is well why spoil the surprise, have fun, keep reading -Bankerrtx01-


	6. Questions and answers

Smash Brothers: Worlds apart:

Summary After Aura wars the universe is shattered it is up to the mixed band of hero's to set it right, before it all plunges into darkness.

Chapter start

-a first time meeting-

As the Smash Brothers alliance got out of the police cruisers they were suprised as many of the population was infront of it and in fact cheering them on,

"Ash what is happening I thought you said we were secret to your planets population?" King link asked

"We are supposed to I don't know what changed I suppose we are about to find out." Ash Said

As the doors opened and they were escorted inside,

Inside at a table was Charles Goodshow and the rest of the champions of the leauge

Cynthia Shona, Lance Waterlu, Steven Stone, Both Adler and Iris as was the mixup of the two timelines Diantha and more , including those Ash didn't know if like Alolas champion Selene, and this new one Leon.

"Ah Ash please take a seat." Charles Said As Ash was forced into his chair, as were the others,

"Now I'm pretty sure your wondering why your here. And also as you are such a celebrity." Charles said with a sigh when he was cut out by commotion coming from out side

"Madam you cant go In there ARGH! OMPH! OOF! UGH! ARGH!"

After a minute of mundane silence the door was broken in by a wrathful Queen of Rota

"Charles Goodshow how dare you kidnapping the Grandmaster without proper paperwork filled!?" The queen said

"Well if that's the case." Ash Said as he stood up and used his aura to break the cuffs and rub his wrists and broke out everyone else "I guess we will be going then" he said

"SIT YOUR ASS DOWN KETCHUM WE ARE NOT FINISHED HERE!" Charles yelled

This Intreged Ash as he turned around and sat down,

"Your losing your composer...your getting desperate…" Ash Said with a smile

"As I was saying you've been discovered and have been seen defending. The population of new Hyrule, as such there has been a skism, sevral factions have arose calming that we are unfit to rule as the head office of the planet when you can do so much better," Charles said

Ash shrugged "I've never been one for leading a country." Ash Said

"Precisely my point, I know your unfit to rule so I've come up with a compromise. If you renounce your claim as Figurehead and give me power over the alliance I will allow you to go your separate ways and-." Charles was cut off

"Unacceptable!" The queen slammed her fist on the table.

"Ash maybe Grandmaster of Rota but he cannot make decisions on the group as a whole as well as to do so will violate the treaty of The Pokémon Leauge and Rota." The queen said

Ash shrugged "what she said."

Charles growled "fine madam what do you propose we do?" He said

"I'd say let Ash and the Smash brothers Alliance go and as Government officials we will talk this out," She said

After a while it was agreed and the Smash Brothers alliance was sent back to there territory,

When they got back they were suprised to see Kirby back waiting for them

"_Finally your back guys I blink out of existence for 1 minute and I come back to this!?"_ Kirby asked

Everyone chuckled and gave him a pat "welcome back Kirby." Ash said

And as they came together they started to rebuild.

It was a full day later when they got the news apparently someone recorded the battle and sent it to the Internet and it blew up ash sighed as he relized this backlash is going to be harsh, especially on Goodshow who has always said 'aliens didn't exist,'

Finally ash got a word from the queen of Rota, from an informal email

"Talks With Goodshow has been set he is not happy but he will announce your presence to the world in the next world conference, he has asked you and 2 others to come and answer a Q&A on live Tv." She said

Ash smiled and responded,

"Does he want you to be in attendance as well? My queen?" He asked

Ash got a response quickly.

"It's a global conference so yes I will be in attendance." However I will only speak on behalf of Rota's." Safety and I suggest you do the same to your alliance." She said

Ash responded in the affirmative and asked one last question

"What is the date of the Conference?"

The queen of Rota responded and Ash sighed at the cruelty of the multiverse.

"Your birthday." Is all she responded,

Ash sighed and closed the email

As he got up, he looked to see the group by his door,

"Um...why are you here?" He asked

"Your Aura is very distinct when your upset." Mario Said

"What is wrong?" King Link asked

Ash Said "Charles has called a conference to have us answer a Q&A on live television." Ash Said

"I hear a but coming." Kirby said

"He only wants 2 others to join me at the meeting." He said

"Well that's not too bad." King Link Said

"-and it's on my birthday…" Ash said

"Ah...that's…less good," King Link Said,

"So who will you choose?" Ness asked

"I have an idea but I wanna know how everyone will react to this." Ash asked

"Ash...you lead us to victory against Void...Grimm I don't think anyone will go against you without a very strong reason especially over something petty like this," King Link Said

Ash sighed

"I was planning on taking my Wife Serena as one, just so we can be together for at least one day that important to us as I missed my anniversary I refuse to miss another." Ash Said

King link nodded "I cannot argue with that an upset woman is not something you wanna face." He Said as Lady Hylia hit him upside the head,

"And well the other person I wanted to bring was you Link, However I want to know that things will get done, that need to be, we need to rally people to our cause, from across the multiverse, Because I know Grimm isn't defeated, he will return,

"And with the knowledge of what we are facing, I fear many previous Foes I have fought will join the side of evil of give the chance," Kirby said

"Ok Understandable So you propose to split us up to cover more ground?" King Link asked

Ash nodded

"I propose having Lady Hylia and Lord Demies go back to Hyrule and get the issues under control on there." Ash said the hylians nodded

"Kirby you said your previous enemy's may join the fight against us?" Ash asked

Kirby nodded "yes one of the ones I can think of that fits the description of Grimm to a T is possibly my oldest enemy Dark Matter, he has a way to possess beings to advance his goal." Kirby said

"Your right that does sound like Grimm, Kirby I want you to head to your world and investate this I don't know if it is actually Grimm or something from his plane, but we must know, as well as gather more people you trust to join us." Ash Said

"Traveling to popstar and back will take a while but I will do what I can." He said

Ash nodded "we will see if we can't shorten the travel by a portal or so, same with you Samus, Fox, falcon." Ash said all of them nodded,

"And what about us?" Mario asked

"We need to rebuild the town and city." Can I leave it in your hands?" Ash asked

"I mean I'm not doing much in Eagleland but I do get homesick from time to time." Ness Said

"I understand Ness we will accommodate you as much as possible." Ash Said

Everyone nodded and headed out to perform their duties,

(Kanto: Pokémon Leauge Building.) (day of the Conference)

Charles Goodshow sat at the end of the Long table on a stage, which had all the space for every major champion of the region, and others,

Charles sat with the Champions that had arrived, including Cynthia, Lance, Iris, who had won the spot of Champion as she not only beat Alder but creamed him.

And all the others even the press was here the only thing they were waiting for was Ash.

Charles looked at his watch "5 minutes...he's late…" he said as he stood up about to start without him when out of the window a Large SR-71 Blackbird landed

Ash had arrived...and apparently in style,

As the press turned around to see Ash walking in snapping photos at him, as Ash and Serena walked hand in hand but what they were really taking photos of was King Link.

"Is this...normal for crowds this big?" Link asked Ash shrugged and looked to link "you get use to it," he said

Ash walked up stage and found there wasn't any seats for him,

"Where am I to sit?" Ash asked

Charles pointed to the 3 lone chairs separating the crowd to the stage, and a table Ash sighed and sat down Link sitting next to him "This is more and more like a court case." Ash Said

"I have a feeling that this is not good?" King Link Said

"Charles is trying to get us to confess about the damage and put us on the wrong side of the law." Ash Said

Finally Charles Goodshow stood up, "we are ready to commence." He said

"I thought this was to be a Q&A." Ash Said

"It is, to question you about the threat that you brought to this world." Charles Said

"I'd like to bring up to the table to talk Queen Ziantha of Rota." He said

Ash looked up to see The Queen Walking forward with Halt and Crowley by her side

As she sat down Charles Goodshow leaned forward, "Lady Ziantha If I may can you tell us your history with Ash Ketchum?" He asked the queen nodded

"Over the years I have called on Ash Ketchum to defend the world from threats that only a master could even hope to combat, however this was not always the case." The queen cleared her throat,

"I have known Ketchum since he came to the court of Rota to become an Aura guardian at the age of twenty, I wasn't even a princess then but over time Ash Ketchum had eventually climbed up the way to become the Royal Advisor to Rota, in all affairs. And he is the factually Grandmaster of Rota's court of Aura guardians." She said as the cameras flashed

"Do you speak for Ketchum as an underling for this meeting?" Charles asked

The queen casted a sidelong glance to ash and then back to Charles and leaned into the mic "no." She said as she took a drink of water,

"Mr Ketchum do u speak for any other party other than your "band of misfits you help corroborate?" Charles asked

"I unfortunately do." Ash Said as everyone gasped

"I Ash Ketchum founded the Smash Brothers alliance in order to protect humanity from threats, I fear I couldn't counter as a I was In the court of Rota, therefore you can if you chose to say it I speak for the people of World, and speak for There defense." Ash Said

The group cheered behind him as Charles hushed the crowd.

"Very well, we will begin the questioning." He Said as he sighed

"During the events of what were the first outing of the invasion of earth, what were you doing?" Charles asked

"I was on the ground combating the invasion force and ensuring the safety of the citizens." Ash said

"The records state no citizen's in the region you occupy Ketchum-." Charles Said as King link leaned forward

"If I may speak up." He Said as he stood up the room gasped as this new person this guest just Interrupted the hearing

Link looked around and Ash waved his hand showing him to countune.

With a deep breath Link countuned

"The citizens you speak of were my citizens and a mixture of citizens from Rota who arrived to intermingled with the culture of Hyrule." He said

After a pause he sat down,

"And who may you be?" Charles asked

"You know who I am-." Link Said

"Please announce yourself to the public please." Charles said

Link sighed

"I am King Link of Hyrule and Co-founder of the Smash Brothers Alliance." He Said as he took off his hat revealing his ears,

"And your ears is that makeup?" Charles asked

"If your asked if I dressed like this to cause a riot you can be rest assured I did not." He Said

"I see, and I believe Miss Ketchum , you are here as well on behalf of the Smash Brothers alliance?" Charles asked

"No I'm here for my own reasons but I know enough about the Alliance to answer any questions but I would prefer you ask either king Link or My husband-." Serena was cut off by Charles

"Ok thank you for your input. Mr Ketchum. Can you explain to me as to what happened during this invasion of Earth?" Charles asked

"Certainly." Ash Said

"The threat that has revealed himself was an old enemy of my and a few other firends of the alliance, if anyone here remembers the events dubbed by the public as "the remembrance" should know there was more,

"I was the cause of that, I admit it and the cause was known, which was by fact that two alternatives realities collided into each other, and fused to create the world we have today, this also had side effects, in the reverse world the alternative realities collided made a gap, which had opened up the multiverse, and from that, portals that had lead to other worlds one of which was where King Link of Hyrule comes from." Ash Said

Charles sighed "so are you saying that...Link here is an alien?" He asked

"If your surprised that there is more life among us when we use magickal animals to aid us in our day to day life I am quiet befuddled as to how." Ash Said

Charles muttered to himself, "You many continue with the events." He said

Ash nodded "the threat the alliance had stopped was Grimm an evil entity going back as far as time itself, it the alternative reality I had defeated him and sent him away, in Links world of Hyrule he also banished him and as such he returned, here to confront us again thus the Astroid and you firing the Mega Energy gun." Ash said

"Are you trying to blame this invasion on me?" Charles asked

"I make no such claim in fact I aim to praise you...without the firing of the Mega Energy gun Grimm would have been to powerful to be defeated on our own and he would've consumed all life on this planet." Ash Said

Charles leaned back with a smile, "no further questions from me." He Said

Lance tapped his mike, "I have a question for you Mr Ketchum,

If such a threat was upon us would it not be best to have the G-men or the actual military deal with such a threat-." Lance asked

However His slip up would cost Charles all he gained in this meeting, as Ash shot back

"I'm sorry military? Military!? Incase you haven't noticed there is no military! The global government doesn't have any means to stop any threat, during the previous crisis with the massive Astroid coming to our planet you had to ask Rayquaza the legendary Pokémon of the sky AN ACTUAL GOD to assist you Into breaking it up so you didn't die,

Something a giant rocket or I don't know a gun! Would have easily done for you!" He Said

"And we fixed that with the Mega Energy gun-." Charles started trying to stop the tyrade But it was too late

"Yea now! But the problem is it's too late for now! You have tried to claim there is peace in our time, no crime, no war, no hate, and it's a shattered facade." Ash Said

"I beg to differ-." Charles Said standing up

"TEAM AQUA, TEAM MAGMA, TEAM GALACTIC, TEAM PLASMA, TEAM FLARE, TEAM SKULL, THE ÆTHER FOUNDATION, TEAM NOVA," ash listed in his rant. " Time and time again you pass these threats off as nothing something then local police could deal with when they can't, do you know who has to step in time and time again? Me! I step in I save the world time and time again, and I will keep it safe so you don't have to because you can't. You think I'm a threat? Your right I am but not to you." Ash Said as he stood up and faced the crowd,

"The Alliance will always be there to stop any Crisis the earth and the multiple version of ever come under. For the growth of humanity and its allies" He Said as the crowd stood up and clapped,

"What more do you want?" Ash asked "for now!" He said

"I'm tired of playing ball with this ass clown while I save the world!" Ash Said

Charles Goodshow leaned forward to the mic "fuck you too Ketchum." He said

Ash smiled as Charles said the final worlds "were adjourned, we are done for the day." He Said as Ash took Serena's hand and headed toward the door, King Link following.

As ash Exitied the Q&A session the queen walked up to him,

"That was pretty ballsy Ash, I'm glad it Worked." She Said

"Of course it worked I didn't lie a single time during that hearing." He said

"I'm sorry I couldn't come to aid you during the Q&A." The queen said

"It's no bother, it worked out in the end, and with Goodshow humbled we may seen a new golden age in Rota, and maybe even The Smash Brothers Alliance." Ash Said

"Ah Yes That's Another thing I Unfortunately have to ask you." The queen said

"Seeing as I'm now apart of a foreign government your asking for my resignation

As Grandmaster." Ash said

The queen was silent, but eventually she did nod.

Ash sighed "I will comply but my only question is, Did Goodshow have a hand in this at all?" He asked

"He May have I cannot say," she said

Ash nodded "I understand, I hope the peace treaty holds under strain." Ash Said

The queen leaned back Shock in her eyes "ASH KETCHUM YOU MANIPULATIVE BASTARD!" She said with a smile

Ash clicked his tongue "very well Ash Ketchum, The Kingdom of Rota has no choice but to Annex the Smash Brothers Alliance, I expect them to be treated with utmost respect or there will be dire Consequences." She Said playing her part well as she turned away, with Halt and Crowley

Ash also noted the two of them bumped fists behind the queen's back making him chuckle,

"You have to admit that was sneaky." She Said,

"Oh, what's the big deal I just may or may not be using my own garrison to annex the land I already own," Ash Said, with a smile making Serena giggle

"Come on let's enjoy the rest of the day." Ash Said

At this point King Link parted and headed back to Alliance territory.

(EoS)

A/n And that's it the final chapter of this book

Next book will be called Smash Brothers: Regroup which will be taking place over the multiverse with one chapter being linked to one character each as they go back to there worlds and expand the Alliance, one per each character or more,

Sorry it took so long, but Skyrim and work and Writers block but it's done,

I'm gonna post and start the new book until the. Keep reading -bankerrtx01-


End file.
